This invention relates to a liquid hydrocarbon fuel composition having high density and high heat of combustion.
High energy liquid fuel has been utilized for rockets as well as jet engines such as turbo-jet, ram-jet, pulse jet and the like. In order to increase thrust force of rockets and jet engines, fuel having high combustion energy as much as possible per unit volume, i.e., liquid fuel having high density and high heat of combustion is required. Furthermore, since liquid fuel is supplied to combustion chambers through pipes, or used in combination with liquid oxygen, or employed for flying objects in ultrahigh altitude region at low temperature, suitable viscosity, freezing point, and pour point are required for such liquid fuel. In addition, it is also necessary that liquid fuel is non-corrosive to engines and the like properties.
Heretofore, there have been exo-isomer of hydrogenated dicyclopentadiene known as JP-10 (British Patent Publication No. 1182610), perhydroinorbornadiene known as RJ-5, and the like as the liquid fuel which can satisfy the requirements as mentioned above. However, the former fuel has disadvantages such as insufficient net heat of combustion, insufficient density and the like, whilst the latter liquid fuel has such a disadvantage in that the cost therefore is extremely high, because synthesis of the fuel is difficult, besides a raw material of norbornadiene is insufficiently supplied.